The Mistake
by GraceMorgenstern
Summary: Cody/Bailey, Zack/London, Moseby/Tuttweiler and more. Rated T for sex, violence, and rape later in the story...not too graphic though. Suitable for ages 12-13 and up  Currently I'm working on a new story, but will return to this soon.
1. The Mistake

One mistake leads to another…

And a huge aftermath could destroy them all…

Bailey Pickett sits, bored at the counter of One of a Kind, a boutique where she works, on the SS Tipton, the boat where she is going to school, and will be graduating from in May. It was currently October. Business was slow today, and she had nothing to do. She sat thinking about her boyfriend Cody Martin. She was so lost in thought that she barely noticed somebody talking to her.

"Um…Bailey…hello?" Bailey looked up and saw Zack looking at her.

"Wha—Oh Hi Zack…why are you in a clothing store…much less a woman's clothing store…?"

"I…um…wanted to talk to you about something…"

"Um…okay you can tell me anything…"

"Well it is a question about girls…"

"Couldn't you just ask London…?"

"No, she wouldn't understand…" He looked into Bailey's eyes. "And I couldn't do this." He kissed her on the lips.

"Zack…I should slap you for that…" She giggled nervously. "But I would be lying if I said that I didn't like it."

Bailey laughed her signature laugh…Zack turns to see Cody looking him in the eye…

"Oh my god Cody…!" Bailey said.

Cody ran out of the store.

"Bye Zack…I have to leave." She left before he could reply

_In Cody and Woody's Cabin_

Cody sat on the bed writing a note. When he finished writing it he taped it to the small velvet covered jewelry box that contained a ring. He left the cabin and went to One of a Kind where he found Bailey.

"Cody...I-I'm…"

"Save it for someone who cares" Cody interrupted, leaving the box on the counter and storming out of the room.

Bailey picked up the box and was about to open the note attached, but before doing that, she had a realization. The words in this note could change her life forever. She opened the note. It said:

"_Bailey I love you, and I thought you felt the same way about me, but apparently I was wrong about you. I can't believe you cheated on me with my own _brother_. I was going to propose tonight under the stars at midnight, but I guess that is off. Goodbye Bailey, tonight I am going to jump from the Sky Deck and end my misery at midnight. I hope you can have fun with Zack."_

Bailey cried out in shock. She ran after Cody. She got him cornered.

"Cody, just listen to me"

"Bailey I saw-"

"No, I need you to listen to me."

"Okay fine" Cody said rolling his eyes "This should be good. I can just imagine what you are going to say '_I didn't kiss him; it's not what you think.' _Yeah right."

Bailey was mad but she kept her cool. "I did kiss him, but it was friendship. He wanted to know about girls; in fact I will explain the whole conversation: I was sitting at the counter of the store, and there was nothing to do so I was thinking about you. Zack came in when I wasn't paying attention, and he said: 'Um…Bailey…hello?' when I realized he was there I said hi and he asked for my help with girls and I asked why he didn't just ask London. He said 'because she wouldn't understand and I couldn't do this' and he kissed me. That is all that happened. Please Cody, I love you."

"Bailey…I can't…I don't understand…"

"What don't you get? I don't have a thing for _Zack_!" Bailey lied

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Don't you _trust _me?"

"Yeah I guess I do, I have for a year, so why shouldn't I? Oh wait! How about the fact that I saw you kissing my _brother!"_

"Cody…please." Bailey started crying.

"But why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You kissed him; you didn't pull back or anything."

"Well I'm sorry, it just reminded me of you I totally lost it and thought I was kissing you. I'm sorry. Just forgive me."

"Bailey…I just don't know."

"What don't you know? What's not to know or understand? I love you, and I made a mistake"

"So you are honestly saying that was all Zack and you felt nothing?"

"Yeah I am" Bailey said lying again.

"Okay I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"Um…Cody…?"

"Yeah Bailey?"

"Were you really going to…propose?

"Yes I _am"_

Bailey laughed her signature laugh. Cody laughed too. Cody walked her to her cabin and they said good night. Bailey started thinking about Zack. She stayed up until she finally got the nerve to call him. She dialed his number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Bailey"

"Oh hey"

"Want to meet somewhere? I feel like talking to you"

"Okay. I guess we _do_ need to talk"

"Okay let's meet at One of a Kind"

"Okay see you there Bailey"

"Okay bye. See you there"

Bailey got dressed and hurried to One of a Kind.

Zack hurried and got dressed. _I hope Bailey can help me figure things out…_Zack thought.

Bailey got to One of a Kind.

Zack came in behind Bailey.

"Zack, we need to talk."

"Yeah I agree"

"We can't be together…"

"Wha—Whoa what do you mean?"

"Uh…I really like you, but I am Cody's girl…"

"Whoa…wait were you considering being _my girl?_"

"Uh…well yeah kind of…"

"Um Bailey I'm sorry but I don't feel the same…"

"WHAT? You kiss me, and now you tell me you don't like me?"

"No! I was practicing for the girl I needed help with? Remember we talked about it?"

"Whoa…really?"

"Yeah…what did you think I liked you…?"

"Uh…yeah I did considering you kissed me …but you don't? That's relieving… Who do you like then?"

"Uh…well…um…you…uh…don't know her…yeah that's right you don't know her"

"Yeah right Zack. Spill"

"Okay fine, it's London

"Ahhh! Zack! You _love _London! You guys are perfect! We have to tell Cody!"

"NO! Cody can't know about this...at least not yet."

"Why not? He is your brother and my boyfriend. You we can trust him. Maybe he can help."

"I don't know…"

"Well if you don't want his help, you know I will be here for you, right Zack?"

Zack smiled "Thanks Bails"

"You're welcome Zack." They smiled at each other

"You're a great friend Bails, thanks again."

"Well…I guess we better call it a night" Bailey said, yawning as if on cue

"Okay, night."

"Night"

They left at the same time, and snuck back to their cabins.

_The Morning: London/Bailey's Cabin_

It was the weekend, and they didn't have school.

"Bailey…can we talk?"

"Well…there is this…guy…"

"Oh my god London! Who is he?"

"Umm…well…uh…you…don't know him…"

Bailey realized that it must be…Zack! She gasped. "It's Zack, isn't it?"

"Um…no…"

Bailey raised her eyebrows…

"Okay fine yeah it is…" London said.

"London, I know how to figure this out, just leave it to me."

"Okay…are you sure…?"

"Yes. I need to go talk to Cody." Said Bailey as she grabbed some clothes and went to go get dressed.

_Cody's Cabin_

Bailey went and knocked on Cody's door. Woody answered.

"Hey Bailey, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I just came to talk to Cody. What about you?"

"Well I was just going to go and see Addison."

"Oh cool! Tell her I said hi!"

"Okay I will."

As Woody went to go see his girlfriend, Bailey went in to see her boyfriend.

"Hey Cody!"

"Oh hi Bails!"

"I need to talk to you about Zack."

"What about him? What did he do? Did he kiss you again? Oh I'm going to kill him for that!"

"No Cody, listen. He told me he kissed me because he…well it was a long story, but basically I found out that Zack likes…you're not going to believe this…he likes…_London!"_

"He likes _London? How? _When did you find out?"

"Well I thought we needed to talk, so we could gain an understanding, so we talked over the phone, and decided to meet, and then we…talked things through…and the rest as they say is history"

"Oh…so he kissed you as _practice_ for London?"

"Yeah basically"

"Oh okay…"

"Yeah, and then this morning, I talked to London, and I found out that _she _has a thing for _Zack_"

"_Really?"_

"I know. And I think we need to set them up…on a surprise date."

"Oh" Cody said intrigued "So what do you have in mind?"

"Well, since you are such a good cook, and we are Zack and London's friends, I think we should set them up for a date on the Sky Deck at night."

"Oh, so I will cook them dinner, and they can have a date?"

"Yeah, and I was thinking, I could help you cook food for all of us, You, Me, Woody, Addison, Zack, London, and Marcus, but we could have a separate table for London and Zack. Then maybe we could have a dance, just the 7 of us."

"Huh, that's a great idea."

Bailey smiled. "How about tonight?"

"Okay, let's get Woody, Addison and Marcus."

"Okay, I will go get Addison and Woody, you go get Marcus, then we will meet up here"

Bailey went down to Addison's cabin and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Addison called.

Bailey went in.

"Hey guys, will you come up to Cody… "She looked up at Woody "and your room?"

"Sure, why not? We have nothing else to do, right?" Addison said looking at Woody.

"Yeah, okay. Let's go." Woody said.

"Okay great!" Bailey said, as they started walking to the cabin.

"So, why do we need to go there?" Woody asked "Is there a problem?"

"No," Bailey said "We just need your help with a party/dinner plan"

"Oooh dinner!" Woody said excitedly.

Addison laughed "Will there be _candy?"_

"Yeah probably."

"Ooooh! Yay!" Addison said.

"Not too much though Addison!"

They all laughed. They got to the cabin just after Cody and Marcus. They went inside, and shut the door.

"Bailey explained the whole situation to their astonished friends.

"_Zack kissed you?"_ Asked Addison.

"Yeah. It wasn't a _real _kiss though."

"Oh okay" said Addison with a knowing look.

Cody, Marcus and Woody rolled their eyes.

"Is there even a difference?" Marcus whispered to the guys.

"Girls" Woody said, rolling his eyes and receiving a playful slap from Addison.

Everybody laughed. Then they got serious. Cody came out with a plan.

"Bailey and Addison, get London up to the Sky Deck at 8:00, we will meet you guys up there with Zack. We need to convince them that there's a party up there, and to wear nice clothes, and believe it or not, I got Mr. Moseby to let us use it for ourselves tonight!"

_Bailey/London's Cabin 7:30PM_

Bailey, London and Addison were getting ready for the "Party" as it was known to London. They were all talking about who they hoped to dance with. Bailey and Addison got texts telling them to start coming and to meet them so that they could go to the Sky Deck together. When they got there everybody (Except Zack and London) yelled surprise.

"What is this?" Zack and London asked in unison.

"We set up a date and a party with just the 7 of us, because you guys both really like each other." said Bailey.

Zack and London sat in their respective chairs at the table for two. Everybody else sat at the table arranged for seven. Cody and Bailey went in to get the appetizer. They brought it out and placed it on the table. They explained what they would be bring out (In 7 courses!) and then brought a bottle of Sparkling Cider out for them to drink. They brought out identical food for the table of seven. Zack and London were having the best time ever. Their friends were so excited; they kept watching Zack and London

After they finished their last course, and were just sitting, talking and drinking Sparkling Cider. Cody stood up and said "I have an announcement…" everybody turned their attention to their friend. He started his announcement. His announcement was…he proposed to Bailey. She said yes, and all of their friends clapped. Zack said that he had an announcement too. He said that he and London were making it official. They are now dating. Bailey went and turned the music up. Everybody started dancing. They were all having so much fun. There were snacks too, that made Woody happy. And, to Addison's delight, there was _lots _of candy. They didn't even notice that it was way after curfew. They finally decided to go to bed. _Well_ Bailey thought_ That went really well…and Cody's surprise was amazing! _Bailey and London let Addison stay in their cabin tonight.

When they got back to the cabin, she got another surprise.

"Bailey and Addison thank you so much. That was amazing, and I loved every minute of it. You are the best friends ever!" London said hugging them.

"Wow London. I'm glad things worked out in your favor" Bailey replied smiling. "I only wish that we could get Marcus a girlfriend…"

"Oooh! We can I have an idea!" London replied excitedly.

"Okay what is your idea?"

"Well remember Moseby's niece Nea? I think she and Marcus would get along really well, because he is rich, and she loves money."

"Ha-ha. Could you fly her out here while we are docked in Alaska?"

"Yeah I could! I bet Moseby would like to see her, and then we can set her and Marcus up."

"Cool. I guess we should talk to everybody else besides Marcus about this tomorrow."

"Yeah" London laughed. "Well I guess we should get some sleep now. Thanks again for tonight. See you in the morning."

"Okay, goodnight London"

Bailey and Addison stayed up a little longer, talking about how well the night went. They went to sleep soon after that.

When they woke up in the morning, Everybody in the group but Marcus met in Cody and Woody's room. Zack and London went out to get breakfast for everybody. Meanwhile, Marcus sat in his room feeling sad. First, all of his friends have a significant other but him. Secondly, he was alone today, because everybody was busy with their boyfriend or girlfriend. It was kind of hard, because all of his guy friends were going out with all of his girl friends, and he was left alone.

_Back at Cody/Woody's Room_

London and Zack brought breakfast in. Then the group decided to tell Zack and London what their job of the setup was, and then they sent them to hang out with Marcus so he wouldn't suspect anything. London and Zack's job would be getting Nea there. Cody and Bailey had cooking, and Woody and Addison had decorations, and they all had the actual plans. They would be docking in Alaska in 2 days, and the party would be the night they dock there.


	2. The Preperations

**Before we start, I realized that in the previous chapter I spelled Nia wrong. I fixed it for this chapter.**

Party preparations were going well. Bailey and Cody had their recipes picked out. Woody and Addison picked out the music, the first song on the playlist being "Retainer Baby". They also got decorations, and again permission to use the Sky Deck. Zack and London persuaded Nia to fly out, and kept Marcus busy during preparations, being sure to keep him away from the Sky Deck.

Finally, after hours of decorating, planning and cooking, they docked in Alaska. They were as prepared as possible, and as planned, Nia met them onshore. The group had convinced Nia and Marcus that they had planned a second date for Zack and London on the Sky Deck, and for them to meet there at 8 tonight. Marcus believed it, and said he could come, and Nia had nothing to do so she agreed to come.

Cody and Bailey had to stay on board, just to do some last minute checking up on everything. They went up and checked the Sky Deck to be sure that it was all set. This time, there were four tables set for two, instead of one table for two and a table for seven. Everything was in perfect order. They went back and finished some last minute cooking and warming up. Not long after, everybody got back to the ship. Everybody sat at their tables forcing Marcus and Nia to sit together. They looked at each other confused. Were they supposed to sit _together?_ They _did _like each other, so they just accepted it and sat down. After dinner was over, everybody danced with their respective partners. Marcus and Nia made it official, and the night turned out exactly as planned.

Everybody decided that, since they didn't have school tomorrow, they could hang out late. All the girls stayed in Bailey and London's cabin that night, and all the guys stayed in Zack and Marcus' cabin. In the morning, they made plans to hang out for breakfast. They met at the Smoothie Place, and Zack gave them all free smoothies, and then they went and had breakfast. At breakfast, Cody and Bailey decided that they needed to tell their parents about the proposal.

Cody called his mom first. She was happy for him and Bailey. He then called his dad. Same reaction. Bailey called, and got a very different reaction...

"Bailey Pickett! Did he get you pregnant?"

"Mom! No of course not! We haven't...even _done _anything like that."

"Okay then. Are you sure? You are only going to graduate in June, and then get_ married?"_

"I'm sure mom. I know that Cody and I are right for each other, and always will be."

"Okay. You can get married to him if you really love him"

"I do mom, I really do."

"Okay I have to go help your dad work on the farm, so I will talk to you later."

"Okay bye mom!"

"Bye"

They both hung up. _Whew. That's a relief. So nobody is mad at either of us. That's good right? _Bailey and Cody were walking around, when Bailey realized that she had left her book in Social studies, Miss Tutwiler's class. She and Cody walked in to see none other than Tutwiler and Mosby making out on the desk!

**A/N: I have writer's block for this next part, but after I figure out the transition, I will post the next chapter. I have a lot planned for the whole gang, so this is already over 25 (and counting) chapters long in my notebook. I will probably be posting two a day every day, maybe just one when school starts. I hope you like it! Please review, it would really make me happy!**


	3. The Accident

They would be docked in Alaska for one more day. The group decided to sight see in Juneau. They got up very early, and went out whale watching. They saw humpback whales bubble feeding. That is really rare; you are more likely to get hit by lightning than see that. Next, they went up to see Mendanhall Glacier Next, they went up and had lunch at a place called Hangar on the Wharf. After lunch, they decided to head back to the ship. They walked over to where it should be, and saw it pulling away!

They panicked, and looked for their cells to call . None of them had a phone...they left them on the ship! They decided that then next best thing would be to go get a hotel room, seeing that there were no payphones around either. None of them really brought much money, London only brought a few hundred dollars, and nobody else really carried anything over 50$ and Zack and Woody didn't have any because they spent it on doughnuts. They did manage to scrape together enough for two rooms, plus the cost of food.

The girls had one room, and the guys had the connecting room. They went down to the little grocery store in the hotel and bought some food for dinner. They brought the food up, and the boys brought the two chairs from their room in through the door separating the two rooms. They ate the food, and called Mr. Moseby. He said that they would fly out a helicopter to get them, but because of the stormy conditions, it wouldn't come for three days. He also said that they would be excused from class work on those days.

The kids decided to head outside and look around the shops. They got toothbrushes, and food for the next few days. When they went into House of Russia and the girls got Matryoshka (nesting) dolls. They went back to the girl's room where they ate, and just sat and talked. They stayed up very late and fell asleep. The boys, upon realizing that the chairs were comfortable enough, decided to cancel their room, and just sleep in the girls' room.

They canceled the room, and got a full refund. They realized that since they were stuck here, they would have time to look around Alaska some more. Everybody really went to different places. Bailey and Cody went and looked at Museums. The other boys soon found an Arcade, and the other girls went shopping. Before they knew it, three days were over.

Mr. Moseby called on the morning of the last day to tell them where to meet the helicopter. They checked out of the hotel, and went out to the spot. Eventually it came. They were so happy to be back to the ship, and back _home_.

The next day in class, Miss Tutweiler announced that they would be traveling to Antarctica next. The class groaned. "Who _cares_? It's just _ice" _Miss Tutweiler explained why it _wasn't _boring. She told them that one time, she was in Alaska before, and was cast adrift on an iceberg.

The kids laughed and imagined what it would be like if they were cast adrift considering all the adventures they had before.


	4. The Repeat

Reina sat in her cabin, remembering the day that she _almost_ kissed Cody, who she really liked. _He kind of seemed to like it, until _Bailey _ruined it_. Reina thought to herself. She hated Bailey ever since. Suddenly she had a _brilliant_ plan.

She would go lie to Bailey and tell her that she had seen Cody and another girl making out in the hall. Then she would go and lie to Cody and tell him that she had seen Bailey making out with a different guy in the hall. Then, they would end up breaking up and Reina would snag Cody.

Reina went over to Bailey and London's cabin. She knocked on the door. London answered.

"Hey London, is Bailey here?"

"Yeah, she and Cody are 'studying'."

"Uhh, what is 'studying'?"

"Well they say they are studying, but I know," She turned back towards them and said loudly "they make out every chance they get!"

"Not true!" Bailey yelled but giggled. London rolled her eyes, smiled and left the cabin, past Reina.

" Is it safe to come in?" Reina joked

"Yeah, but make it quick, we need to 'study'." Cody said and he and Bailey giggled.

Reina walked in, looked at them both, and said. "I need to talk to Bailey," She looked at Cody "Alone"

"Umm...okay?" said Bailey looking at Cody nervously. He shrugged and got up, giving bailey a quick=k kiss before he left. Bailey pulled out her phone and texted him to stay outside the door and listen in, just in case Reina tried to hurt her. He did.

Reina started talking as soon as he left. "Bailey you need to know something. Cody is cheating on you."

"WHAT?" Bailey screamed, only acting, because she knew it wasn't true.

Reina gave a bunch of reasons, but Bailey still knew it was a lie, because after knowing Cody for this long, she knew he would always be faithful to her, and would never lie, and they were together most of the time anyway.

Reina _finally_ left. Cody came back in, and they looked at each other and laughed, because they both knew she was lying.

"I bet she was just trying to get you again."

"Yeah..." Cody laughed "Well, not going to happen!"

"That's for sure," Bailey said hugging him "You're not going anywhere." They started full-on making out, needless to say, they 'studied' for a while. London walked in, and saw their messed up clothes, hair, and the lipstick all over Cody's face, and got the wrong idea.

"Gasp! Did you-! This is serious, I'm not the prettiest dress in the mall, but I know there are risks, and precautions that you need to take, and I don't think you took those."

Bailey and Cody blushed bright red. "No! Oh god no! We didn't 'do' anything like that. And by the way...nice speech?" said bailey "You seem very aware...?"

Now it was London's turn to blush..."Well I know things...for...reasons..." She looked down.

"I have to go, I told Zack I would help with his homework." Cody said.

After he left, Bailey decided that she needed to know the reasons, because they seemed to be troubling London, and they were friends, so Bailey wanted to help.

"London?" Bailey asked cautiously

"What she replied looking up.

"I think you should tell me your reasons..."

"Why, why should I tell _you_? Your life is perfect. You have everything that I want to have, just once." She started crying. "Oh, Bailey"

"London, you need to tell me! What is wrong? I can help you."


	5. The Confession and decision

London tried to compose herself, and answer Bailey. "Well, before I was born, Daddy, and Mommy number 1...you know...and I was made, but it was an accident. As soon as I was born, Mommy decided that she didn't want me, so she left me in Daddy's care. Well, daddy didn't want me either, so I was mainly raised by Daddy's service people, and at the age of 5, he gave me over to Moseby. Until Maddy and the twins, he was the only person who ever cared about me, but you are really the only best friend I have ever had. Maddy was a good friend, but she never understood me. You do, and you're like a sister to me."

Bailey hugged her, and said "I have always thought of you as a sister, and so do Cody, Woody and Marcus, we all love you like that. And Zack is _crazy_ about you."

They both laughed. Suddenly London fell silent. "Bailey can I tell you a secret?"

"Yeah of course you can, what is it?" Bailey said intrigued.

"Well...I just pretend to be stupid..."

"What?" Bailey grinned "Show me!"

London did, by doing a series of calculus problems, in seconds.

"London, why did you hide this from everybody?"

"I'm beautiful and rich. Beautiful rich people can't to be smart."

"What? Yes they can."

"How? They just have to be rich and beautifyl, they don't need to be smart."

"You know what London? Being smart _makes_ you rich, rich with knowledge." Bailey hugged her. "And as for beauty, you have never been more beautiful, than when you are smart."

_2 Hours Later: Bailey and London's Cabin_

"But London!" Bailey argued "You _have _to!" They were arguing about London's newly discovered "smarticles". Bailey said that London should use her brain in class, but London said she couldn't because she needs to stay beautiful and rich, and prove that she is above everybody else.

"Bailey, look. I _can't_. I don't know how. I don't want to look like a nerd. I don't know how to look beautiful and smart, at the same time! How do _you_ do it?"

"You think _I'm_ pretty? Wow. Thanks! Any, anyway, you just...do. You go out, be confident in your brains, and you just _do."_

"But, _HOW? _London screamed making the cabin shake.

"Okay, Zack thinks you're pretty, right?"

"Yeah...I think?"

"Of _course_ he does. He is your _boyfriend._"

"And...?"

"And that will never change. The fact is he loves you no matter what."

"Wow, Bailey. I guess you're right..."

"See?" Bailey said smiling "We love _London, _and we don't care if she is smart, dumb, ugly or pretty, we just love her, because she is a great friend."

"Thanks Bailey" She hugged her. The girls left the room, arm in arm, giggling and gossiping. They were going to tell the group to meet in their cabin, and they would give the news...

**A/N: So did you like London's secrets? I need an OC for the 7th chapter, if you want to be it, PM me your gender, age and real first name, or first name you want to go by, if you pick an inappropriate name, then I will pick somebody else. The OC will be picked by random drawing, and I will PM you if you win. Enter Drawing before the 28th if you want to be in it. If nobody enters...well...we will go from there...**


End file.
